sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Heather the Lynx
Biography: "Heather of the Moor" (or simply Heather) is the daughter of "Fang Across Bone" and "Wind Through Whiskers", the leaders of the Lycato (pronounced Ly-kate-o) tribe. All tribesman have a tribal name and an abbreviated name, the tribal name typically describing something in nature. Having an older sister and being second in line to receive the crown, Heather was content with just becoming a warrior and letting Jasmine lead the tribe. When Jasmine decides to step out of the royal blood line to become a shaman, Heather is forced to take up the crown, something she spends most of her life trying to avoid. Appearance: Heather is commonly portrayed as one of the most beautiful members of her tribe, second only to her mother, and tied with her sister Jasmine. She carries around a large spear with a three point head and a white ribbon tied to the hilt. She is is almond colored tall with a curvy, yet athletic figure. Her fur is a light brown, and her chestnut hair flows all the way down to her mid-thighs. She usually keeps it in a ponytail which makes it seem shorter. She sometimes wears her family crown, a three point ornament with a large jewel in the center and two smaller ones on each side. Amongst her tribe, she wears her tribal attire: a single sleeved white top, a green cloth tied around her waist, brown sandals that go up to her knees and beige leggings. Outside the tribe, she wears a beige turtleneck and brown pants with white combat boots. Relationships: "Remedy for the Body" (Mama Remedy): The tribe's sharp-tongued shaman and mentor to Heather's older sister, Jasmine. She is the cranky grandmother to the rest of the tribe and uses her her skills and herbal knowledge to keep everyone in their best condition. During her time as the shaman, she used her skills of prophecy to instruct the Lycato royal family in times of need. Aynoa the Porcupine: Heather's teammate, closest gal pal, and most trusted friend. Aynoa's carefree and free-spirited nature reflect the life Heather wishes she had so the two mesh well. Whenever Heather can slip away from the kingdom, the two will spend their evening shopping and catching up on gossip Esmerelda the Dark: Initially, the two butted heads the way Rusty and Recon did. While Heather is loud, boisterous, and extroverted, Esmerelda is eerie, crafty, and dishonest. Even after Rusty convinced her that Esmerelda was a vital part of their team and requested that she be given a body, Heather was doubtful. After the events of the New Beginning Arc, Heather and Esmerelda have become great friends. Recon the Wolf: Lover and future husband. Growing up in the the Lycato and Wvelven tribes, Heather and Recon respectively were raised to not trust each other. When Heather's destiny required her to venture out into Wvelven territory (which ended up costing Recon his position as kid prodigy and member of the clan) the two weren't on the best of terms. But through their adventures, Heather eventually falls in love with Recon and the two entered a Romeo and Juliet relationship. After the feud ended between the clans, she and Recon used their relationship to bring the two closer together. Abilities: Heather can use different Chi spells or 'Chants' which have many different properties from healing to locating other individuals to self-defense. Obviously, since these spells come from her life energy, they can only be used to a certain extent. She is extremely well taught in Bo Staff fighting, which is her primary style of fighting. Through her relationship with Recon the Wolf, she learned hand-to-hand combats and marksman skills. Though she can use a gun and keeps a small one with her at all times, it doesn't follow Lycato code of conduct and she uses it as a last resort. When outmatched in magical ability, she can temporarily change her chi power into physical strength, giving her an upper edge on even the heftiest of opponents at the cost of losing all her chi powers for a period of time. Chi Abilities: # Toxic Petal Strike: This move is a three part attack that involves Heather striking her foe with her palm and projecting focused Chi energy into their body. This attack leaves a glowing, flower-shaped mark on the opponent each time she strikes. The first two hits only leaves the mark, but if she lands a third hit, it deals critical damage and can paralyze them. #* Heather has honed her skill to the point where she can leave the Toxic Petal mark using other parts of her body: such as her elbows, knees, and hips. # Chi Pull: More of a technique than an attack, Heather can pull Chi from animals, plants, and other living beings around her. She can also pull Chi from opponents, but she has to study and analyze it for a period of time before being able to do so. Likewise she can do vice versa and give Chi away. # Validity Needle: Heather locates hotspots of Chi on someone's body and pokes them with Chi needles in a form of magical acupuncture. This process forces the person to tell the truth once per needle. It is painless though, according to Heather, it hurts the pride more than anything else. # Mother's Guidance: Heather can manifest the souls of past Lycato royalty to aid her, whether it be in battle or when making a big decision. She hasn't learned to control this power, and it seems to only work in times of great distress or helplessness. # Goddess Staff: Like the Royal Lycato before her, Heather can infuse her staff with Goddess Power to turn it into the Goddess Staff, which gives her immense power over the planet's chi. She can only do this when the Goddess gives her permission, and according to Heather, the Goddess is very wishy-washy and a bit of a b!tch, which has resulted in Heather not having access to it when she could really benefit from it. Weaknesses: * She is an independent soul who doesn't take criticism or advice from anyone, often ignoring the better judgement of her friends and allies. * She is a very avid nature lover, and sometimes the the site of deforestation and mass pollution is enough to make her physically ill and weak. * Thanks to being royalty with constant exposure to alcohol, she can be a bit of a drunk sometimes. * She is very in love with herself, and she becomes very hurt or offended when someone compliments another girl in her presence. She also focused far too much on her own image, sometimes stressing herself out to the point of it being counterproductive. Gallery: Heather-0.jpg Heather(Default).png Heather(Default).JPG heather_ttb.jpeg Heather Icon.png|Heather's Life Icon Heather Stat Card.png Lycato Icon.png | The crest of the royal Lycato family Trivia: * Her personality and appearance draw inspiration from Street Fighters, Chun Li, as well as a few visual nods to Shantae, namely the large ponytail. * Being so in touch with nature, she is able to communicate and work with non-anthropomorphic animals and plants. * Some of the jewelry/weapons she carries are actually plants and small animals: such as a blue scarab beetle on her necklace that she can see through like a mobile camera, a snake bracelet that can be used as a lasso or whip, cherry fruits that explode like grenades, etc. * Rusty once stated that Heather would be the most challenging one of his friends to defeat due to her access to the Goddess Staff, second only to Esmerelda, and tied with Recon. Category:Females Category:Lynxes Category:Magical Abilities Category:Work In Progress